


Jealousy

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eleanor returns from Monaco but Jasper hasn’t slept with her mother. Jasper knows she was with Beck and he is mad and jealous and it leads to them making out. Sent by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: After episode 1x06 but Jasper hasn’t slept with the Queen. Eleanor knows about his transfer and she has not seen him since her return as he has been on leave.

‘So the vanishing Princess has returned?’

Eleanor sucked in a shocked breath at the sound of his voice behind her and felt all of her hairs stand on end. Continuing to remove her belongings from one of her bags she kept her back to him and took a few breaths to try and steady her racing heart.

‘And so has the disappearing bodyguard,’ Eleanor replied in a cool tone.

‘Did you get a thrill out of leaving without me knowing? Leaving that girl in your place?’  
Jasper continued in a sarcastic tone. Hearing the fury in his voice Eleanor turned to face him, meeting his steely blue gaze. He was slouched against the door frame, hands in his pockets, but his posture was far from relaxed – Eleanor could almost feel the anger radiating from him.

A smile formed on her face as she realised that she had affected him so much. ‘What’s wrong Jasper, did you not enjoy not being the one in control?’ Eleanor asked in an overly sweet voice, a fained look of innocence on her face.

Jasper straightened from the wall and moved further into the room, ‘So that’s why you did it, to try and prove you have control? To try and get a reaction out of me?’ he asked, his voice laced with disdain.

‘If it was then it clearly worked,’ she purred, watching him repeatedly clench his fists. ‘You definitely seem a little tenser than usual, if that’s even possible.’

Letting out a forced laugh Jasper’s eyes narrowed in anger, ‘Well done Princess. I hope you feel a great sense of accomplishment!’

His bitter tone made Eleanor roll her eyes and she spoke slowly, trying not to get sucked into his fury, ‘I needed some time to myself and despite what you may think you’re not the basis for my every action. I had a great time, thankyou for asking.’ She added the last bit in a sarcastic tone and this only infuriated Jasper more.

‘So where’s your boyfriend now? Beck is it?’ Jasper questioned, stepping closer towards her until they were inches apart, eyes narrowed.

‘You know about Beck?’ Eleanor asked cautiously, eyebrows rising in surprise slightly before she could stop them.

‘Well I wouldn’t be a very good bodyguard if I didn’t, would I Princess?’ he drawled.

Eleanor scoffed before meeting his gaze, ‘You’re not my bodyguard anymore though are you Jasper? You requested a transfer and have been reassigned to my mother, so why have you spent the weekend checking up on me?’ Her voice was icy cool as she moved closer to him.

After a few moments with no response Eleanor let out a soft laugh and slowly ran one of her hands down Jaspers chest, over his crisp white shirt, feeling the ripple of his muscles as he reacted. ‘Asking to be reassigned suggested to me that you didn’t care anymore about what I was doing or who I was with, but this little display of jealousy suggests otherwise.’  
Now it was Jaspers turn to scoff, ‘I’m not jealous!’

‘Oh I think you are, Jasper from Las Vegas,’ Eleanor whispered against his cheek, standing up on tiptoes to get closer to his ear so her breath tickled his neck. ‘Jealousy is actually pretty sexy on you.’

A low growl reverberated in Jasper’s throat and before Eleanor had a chance to react Jasper’s hands had snaked out to surround her hips and he had pushed her backwards so she was pinned against the wall, Jasper’s firm body pressed up against hers.

‘You are mine Princess,’ he growled before crushing his lips against hers. His tongue ran across her top lip and Eleanor opened her mouth as she sucked in a deep breath. As her hands wound around his neck and her fingers twined into his hair he bit gently into her bottom lip and eased his head away from hers just enough so that he could ask in a gruff voice, ‘does Beck make you feel like this?’

Eleanor felt a flush spread across her body and she had no choice but to gently shake her head. Yes, she loved Beck but it was in a different way to how she loved Jasper. With Jasper the passion and the desire almost overwhelmed her and she couldn’t deny that he made her feel things she had never felt before.

Jasper felt himself calm down slightly at her confession. When he had found out she had been with another man he’d felt like his heart had been ripped out, even before he found out that man was someone who she had been so close to. He had funnelled his pain and hurt into anger and it had been slowly building up inside him for days. The thought of losing her was too much for him to bare, he had to prove to her that she needed him as much as he needed her.

As Eleanor’s hand reached down to tug his shirt out of his trousers and began unbuttoning it, Jasper felt himself slowly losing control. He knew he had to tell her now as his mind wouldn’t be able to function on anything other than her body in a few minutes time.  
Tearing their mouths apart he rested his forehead on hers and said in a hoarse voice, ‘I missed you Princess. I can’t bare the thought of you in anyone else’s arms’

Eleanor froze as she heard him and closed her eyes. ‘I missed you too and you don’t have to worry about Beck. I want you, I need you more.’ As she slowly flicked her eyes open and met Jasper’s deep blue eyes, she felt like she might drown in their shimmering depths.  
Breathlessly she whispered, ‘now please, _kiss me._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.  
> I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
